Squeak!
by Fan Fan Girl
Summary: One-shot. Meemai makes friends around the world!


Squeak!

A journal of Meemai's conquests!

**-Cebalrai-**

"_Squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak."_

I'm on a mission to save the world.

Good luck!

"_Squeak squeak?"_

"_Squeeeak!"_

Ever had roasted pow?

Ewww!

**-Moonguile Forest-**

"_Squeaky?"_

"_Squeak."_

Am I famous yet?

Not yet.

**-Nunki Valley-**

"_Squeak!"_

"_Squeak squeak!"_

Explosives!

Who would have thought!

**-Pherkad-**

"_Squeak squeak?"_

"_Squeak, squeak squeak."_

Do you ever get stepped on?

Yes, yes I do.

"_Squeak squeak squeak... squeak!"_

"_SQUEAK!"_

Rock, paper, scissors... d'oh!

HAHA!

**-Lord's Mansion-**

"_Squeak."_

"_Squeak."_

Morning has come.

Another day I must pack my bags and say goodbye.

"_Squeak squeak?"_

"_Squea-ea-eak!"_

Tell me! Why do you stay here?

Ho ho ho!

**-Nashira-**

"_Squeak, squeak..."_

"_Squeak squeak squeak."_

Ouch, that looks like it hurts...

This village is proud of its fishing history.

"_Squeak."_

"_Squeak."_

I can't swim.

I'll teach you.

**-Sheliak-**

"_Squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

Pointy!

Sharp, too!

**-Castle Elnath-**

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak." _

I'm king of the world!

Oh dear.

**-Anuenue Port-**

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeeeak!"_

I think I swallowed a bug!

Siiiiiiick!

**-Komo Mai-**

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

Let's be friends!

Okay!

"_Squeeeak!"_

"_Squeak squeak?"_

Aaaah!

Did my disguise work?

**-Opu-**

"_Squeak."_

"_...Squeak?"_

Yes, those are peacock feathers on her rear.

...What's a peacock?

"_Squeak?"_

"_Squeak!"_

Wanna play?

Yep!

**-Celestial Tree-**

"_Squeak."_

"_Squeak."_

Squeak.

Squeak.

**-Parnasse-**

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak squeak!"_

This place looks good!

This place tastes good!

"_Squeak squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak. Squeak."_

Sometimes I would wish I could wear clothes.

You should cosplay. I knit.

"_Squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak."_

Get back in the kitchen.

Make me a sammich.

**-Reverence-**

"_Squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak squeak squeak."_

I like fireworks on a dark night.

Me too.

"_Squeak... squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak."_

Those things... scare me.

You get used to them.

**-Balancoire-**

"_Squeak!"_

"_Squeak."_

You're pretty!

Narcissist.

"_Squeak squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak."_

Polly the Pollywhale is giving us stiff competition.

Let's get 'im.

**-Mintaka-**

"_Squeak!"_

"_...Squeak."_

Don't taze me bro!

...Cute.

"_Squeak squeak squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak."_

It's raining bunnycats and fluffpups.

That just sounds weird.

"_Squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak."_

It's really smoggy here.

I breathe plumes of smoke through my nose, that's why.

**-Azha-**

"_Squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak!"_

I'm hungry.

Aren't we all!

**-Kaffaljidhma-**

"_Squeak squeak squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak squeak squeak squeak!"_

Hee hee hee hee!

Haw haw haw haw!

"_Squeak!"_

"_Squeak! Squea-ea-eak! Squeak?"_

I'm cold!

You're a Grey-cube! Hahaha! Get it?

**-Cursa-**

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

Let's go fishing!

The irony!

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

Let's play in the snow!

Agreed!

**-Gemma-**

"_Squeak squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak."_

I wish I could cook like this.

Be careful they don't put you in.

"_Squeak."_

"_Squeak, squeak?"_

Fire.

Warm, huh?

**-Garden of Death-**

"_Squeakkk."_

"_Squeak squeak!"_

Stickyyy.

Don't try to eat it!

**-Algorab-**

"_Squeak squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak squeak!"_

I want to be a beatboxer when I grow up.

And I want to be an adult!

"_Squeak squeak squeak."_

"_Squeak squeak."_

She used me as a pillow last yesterday.

Bite her today.

**-Zosma Tower-**

"_Squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

I can't see you!

Me neither!

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak!?"_

I'm lost already!

You don't have a map!?

**-Celestial Alps-**

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Kyuuui!"_

Hi, Japanese Greythorne!

Kyuuui!

**-Magical Greythorne Place in the Sky-**

"_Squeak!"_

"_SQUEAK?"_

"_Squeak squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

"_Squeak squeak!"_

"_Squeak!"_

"_SQUE-EEEAAAAK!"_

It's raining!

REALLY?

Then let's get out of here!

So long!

Farewell!

French word!

Goodnight!

GOOD-BYYYEEE!

* * *

A/N: I wish that FFN had a Silly or Random genre, because I WOULD TOTALLY USE IT.

I honestly forgot whether Meemai spoke first when conversing with other Greythorne, but I wanted to give him the manly upperhand by letting him initiate things. It makes him feel better. I also forgot where all the Greythornes lived, so I kind of... guessed (DON'T TELL). Anyways it might not be healthy to know the exact locations of all the marshmallow-seals in Baten Kaitos, you know.


End file.
